Glee: Shooting Stars
by ICrzy
Summary: My own intake on what could have happened in 4:18 (Shooting Stars) when the gun shots went off. Instead of just being Becky it was an actually shooter in the building.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Glee! Please review and favorite for another chapter!**

Bam!

Bam!

"Get down!" Mr. Schue said.

He ran to the door and locked it, turned off the lights. All the students were freaking out and already on their phones trying to figure out what was going on.  
Mr. Schue was doing a head count. Marley, Kitty, Artie, Blaine, Brittany, Ryder, Unique, himself and Coach Beiste.

"Mr. Schue, Sam isn't in here." Brittany said.

"Nor Tina, they could be out there." Blaine said.

"Guys calm down, try texting them. Maybe they are outside." Mr. Schue.

Everyone was on their phones trying to get a hold of everyone, Brittany was starting to cry. Blaine turned to the blonde cheerleader, she was sending messages to Sam and not getting a reply.

"Brit, he probably doesn't have his phone on him." Blaine said trying to make her feel better.

They heard another gun shot. That caused the children and teachers to jump, some covered their mouths fearing they would scream. Marley was texting her mom who wasn't replying to her messages. Marley had began to think the worst.

"Why won't she answer?" Marley asked.

"She probably doesn't have her phone on her. No one would hurt your mom." Kitty said.

Marley held onto Jake, Jake sat next to Ryder and Kitty was but Artie. Unique sat next to Brittany and Blane, toward the doors was Mr. Schue and Coach Beiste.

Tina was outside freaking out, she ran up to some teachers and a few students asking what was going on. No one was giving her a straight answer, until Tina saw the principal.

"Principal Figgins!" Tina shouted.

The Indian principal turned seeing the Asian running over, she looked like a wreak but she wasn't the only one. Students in panic and being calmed by local police officers or even staff members.

"Principal Figgins! What's going on?" Tina shouted.

"There is someone in there with a gun." Figgins said.

Tina started to run toward the building but Figgins stopped her, "I- I have to get in there!" She screamed.

"No! That's suicide!" Figgins shouted.

"I was- suppose to be in glee club!" Tina cried.

"I trust Mr. Schue has the students safe away from any threat." Figgins said.

Tina fell into the arms on the principal and cried, the man stood there a bit awkward and unaware how to deal with this kind of situation.

Sitting in the library was Sam, he was sweating uncontrollably. His heart was beating fast and fast, he had never felt this scared before in his whole life. He peaked through some books as he sat behind a book shelf. He saw someone walking in there. Sam heard his phone vibrate again, he glanced down at it. It was Brittany. Sam clicked end and looked through the books, the person walking had a limp. The person was wounded and fell into a book shelf. He had shaggy red hair and wore a letter mens jacket.

Sam poked his head out, "You unarmed?" Sam asked.

The guy yelped in pan but did so quietly, "Yeah. The gun man shot my leg."

"You got a name?" Sam asked.

"Ben, Ben Walker. I am a freshmen." Ben said.

Sam pulled his head out further, "I am Sam Evans and I am a senior." Sam said.

Ben had put a lot of pressure on his leg, "Ugh is there- anyone else in here?"

"Um yeah, Ms. Pillsbury and another kid." Sam said.

"Have you heard if anyone else has been injured?" Ben asked.

"You know just as much as I know." Sam said.

"Sam, shhh." Ms. Billsbury said.

She moved over and saw Ben bleeding, she quietly gasped and glanced over at the other student.

"Macy, get the first aid kit but do so quietly." Ms. Billsbury said.

Macy, who had long brown hair in a braid and glasses on, moved quickly and quietly over to the first aid kit, and moved over to Ms. Billsbury. Sam glanced at his phone and saw another text from Brittany, he glanced at Ms. Billsbury and Macy using what was in the kit to stop the bleeding of Ben's leg.

Sam decided he was going to text Brittany whether Ms. Billsbury allowed it or not, she told the two when the gun shots went off to stay still and wait for the police to show up. It was just that Sam couldn't wait any longer and needed to know Brittany was alright.

'Britt I am alright, such in the library with Ms. Billsbury and two others kids. -Sam'

Brittany nearly screamed seeing that Sam had finally replied, Blaine leaned over and saw a message from Sam. He had finally felt better and Mr. Schue heard Brittany calling for him oh so quietly.

"Mr. Schue, Sam is in the library with Ms. Billsbury." Brittany said.

"Emma is still in here?" Mr. Schue sounded concerned.

Brittany nodded, "Yeah I am going to text him back and see if he saw the shooter." Brittany said.

'Have you seen the shooter? Is everyone with you OK? -Britt'

She felt Blaine hold her hand as a form of comfort and concern over Sam's safety. Then she felt her phone vibrate, she quickly pulled up the message as quickly as she ever pulled up a message in her life.

'Saw a small glance of the guy, he was in the shadows and Britt one kid was shot. -Sam'

Brittany's face grew pale, "Someone with Sam got shot."

"What?" Jake asked.

"Is the kid alright?" Artie asked.

Brittany shrugged, "I- I don't know."

'Sam, is the kid OK? -Britt'

There was a long pause until she heard anything, there was another gun shot which caused the kids in the choir room to jump. Then a second followed by it and Kitty began to cry on Ryder's chest. Marley held onto Jake and began to cry, the girls were believing they were going to die. Artie held Blaine touch his shoulders trying to give him a faithful smile but Artie knew they weren't going to be alright. Brittany felt her phone vibrate, she glanced at her phone and grew pale.

'The shooter is in the library. -Sam'

Another message came through, 'He just shot Ben again. I think he is dead. -Sam'

The messages were lagging, Brittany was freaking and she started to run for the doors by Blaine pulled her back, he put his hand over her mouth as she tried to fight him off of her. She was screaming and crying.

"Do you want to send all of us to our deaths? Sam will be fine." Blaine said.

They heard footsteps in the hallway, "Help! Someone help!" It was a girl.

She had long brown hair in a braid and glasses, but her shirt and small parts of her glasses were covered in her blood or someone else's blood.

Mr. Schue ran to the door and slowly opened the door, "Get in here quick before shooter comes." He said.

"The shooter is dead! But he shot the kid who saved my life." The girl said whom was in shock.

Mr. Schue turned to Coach Beiste, "Watch my kids. Someone call the police saying the shooter is down."

The kids looked confused and saw their choir teacher run with the girl. She took him to the library where Mr. Schue found Ms. Billsbury pulling pressure on Sam's shoulder.

"Emma-," Mr. Schue said.

She glanced up partly covered in Sam's blood, "Will."

Tina ran over to Blaine and hugged him tightly, then knelt down to Artie in his wheelchair and held onto him tight. The students who were still trapped in there along with some staff members were being taken out as quickly as possible as the police went in to recover the body and the EMTs went in to take care of any injured students or staff.

"Where- is Sam?" Tina asked in panic.

"We only know is he was in the library." Ryder said.

Unique held onto Ryder's shoulder, "I was so scared."

"Mom," Marley called and saw her mom.

Marley ran over and held onto her mom, Marley and her mom cried and Jake stood there for support.

Brittany felt Blaine touch her arm, "He'll be fine."

"Why isn't he out here yet?" She asked.

"They are covering the whole school?" Blaine said.

They saw EMTs coming out the two gurneys, the two had males on it but didn't look like Sam. One was a barely stable red head who was shot twice, and other one was a long black haired boy in black clothes with a white blanket about to be covered him. There was on gun shot wound in his chest.

"Oh god, are they the shooters?" Kitty asked.

"Sam said only one." Jake said.

"Then who is the shooter?" Artie asked.

Suddenly another gurney came out with Mr. Schue and Ms. Billsbury following the EMTs, Brittany noticed who was on it and began to push through.

"Sam-!" Brittany screamed.

The blonde senior slowly opened his eyes and formed a small smile, "Brit-tany." He said before closing his eyes.

Brittany was held back by a EMT and turned to Mr. Schue, "Are you a parent or a guardian?"

"I am basically like a father to the boy." Mr. Schue said.

The EMT nodded, "Well finish up and hurry on. We need to move and quick."

Mr. Schue turned to his glee club, "I am going with Sam to the hospital. Call Burt and Carloe, they will call his parents. I'll call Emma and tell her what hospital they are taking Sam to."

"Can I please ride with him?" Brittany asked.

Mr. Schue turned to the EMT, "Can she?"

"Sure but hurry." The EMT said.

Brittany climbed in the squad like Mr. Schue and it quickly drove out of the school parking lot. Leaving the lot of schooling in shock and the media with their cameras and their questions being shot at them.

**What is going to happen next? Is Sam going to be alright? Or what about that kid named Ben? Who was the shooter? Is there other victims?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Glee! Please review and favorite for more!**

The members of New Directions ran down the hallways of the hospital, they finally found Burt and Carloe standing out where with Finn. Puck was with Finn, who both got the call at college. Finn was holding onto his mom who was freaking out, even though Sam wasn't her child she treated him as such since they took him in when he transferred back to McKinley High school.

"Finn-." Blaine said coming to a stop.

Finn turned to Blaine and the others with a sad expression, "Guys."

"How- is Sam?" Marley almost couldn't speak.

Burt turned to the teens, "He is in surgery."

"What-?" Tina asked.

"The bullet is stuck in a bone and the doctors mentioned to Will there was a lot of blood lost." Burt said.

"Is- will Sam be OK?" Artie asked.

Carloe hugged her son again as she cried, Finn held onto her tightly. That is when they saw Brittany walking back over with Mr. Schue, Brittany was crying and Mr. Schue seemed really stressed out. The teens rushed over quickly, first it was Tina to hug Brittany. Afterwards both Marley and Kitty hugged Brittany as Unique held onto her hand for support. Ryder looked at Mr. Schue and Jake felt like Mr. Schue was going to say something bad.

"Well Sam is still in surgery. The doctors had mentioned to the police and to me that the one boy whom shot both Sam and the fifteen year old is dead." Mr. Schue said.

"Who was he?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, and why did he shoot Sam?" Ryder asked.

"Guys, calm down." Finn said.

"No Finn, that psycho came into our school with a gun and shot it up. Causing Sam and other kid harm." Blaine said.

"You guys should listen to Finn," Brittany spoke.

Everyone turned to Brittany in shock. It was her who was freaking out over Sam's safety the most during the lock- down, it was her who thought he was dead or worst at first. Brittany held Mr. Schue's hand touch her shoulder for comfort.

"Brittany," Unique said.

"Guys, blaming the kid isn't going to bring justice. It isn't going to stop what he caused." Brittany said nearly in tears.

"Yeah but-." Tina said.

"I may be this stupid blonde that gets everything wrong but I am an idiot on coping." Brittany said.

Finn let his mom go, she hugged Burt for comfort, during that Finn made his way over to his dear friend that he had known since he was in glee club. He hugged Brittany tightly and she held onto him just as tight.

"Don't try to make a brave face Britt, you can cry." Finn said.

Puck hugged his brother, "I was worried man. I got a call from my mom saying there was a shooting." Puck said.

"Sorry Puck," Jake said.

"It's alright," Puck said, "Don't ever scare me again."

Suddenly a doctor appeared, "Is there a member of the family here?"

Mr. Schue stepped aside for Burt and Carloe through, "We are his guardians until his parents arrive." Burt answered.

"Oh, alright then. Samuel's wounds were minor but they were very threatening. The bullet went into his clavicle, causing some damage to the bone itself however that can early repair itself over time to heal." The doctor said.

Carloe released her breathe, "Is Sam going to be alright?"

"Yes Samuel is actually resting right now. He is on fluids right now to restore color and his strength, you are all more than welcomed to see him but I might warn you he might be very tired and sleepy." The doctor said.

"Kids, how about you all go see Sam. Burt and I have a few phone calls to make, Will can you come with us?" Carloe asked.

Mr. Schue nodded, "Sure."

Mr. Schue followed Burt and Carloe down the hall as the doctor took the teens to the room, Sam was resting in the bed. He really didn't look like he was even alive, he barely moved and looked so pale. Puck and Finn entered first and then the members of New Directions.

Puck turned to Finn, "Dude this totally reminds me of that hospital drama show." Puck said.

"Really dude?" Finn asked.

"Sorry trying to lighten the mood." Puck said.

Kitty looked at Sam, "He looks so- different."

"What do you mean?" Tina asked.

"Sam is the guy who doesn't look like this, he is the guy who always makes dorky impressions and always making us laugh." Kitty said.

"I- I cannot believe this has happened." Unique said.

"Yeah we see it happen to other schools, you never think it would happen to our school." Ryder said.

Brittany took by Sam and held his hand, "I want to be the first thing you see when you open your eyes."

Tina smiled and held onto Artie's wheelchair, "He is lucky to have you Britt."

Brittany smiled at that comment then turned back to Sam, then a nurse knocked on the door. Everyone turned to the door seeing the nurse, Finn decided to walk over being the adult of the group. The nurse had a smile and seemed nervous, possibly new at this.

"Um is there an adult guardian here?" She asked.

"My folks who are his guardians are making some important calls to his parents, you can tell me. I am almost twenty." Finn said.

"Um- I could loose my job but we'll keep this our secret." The nurse said.

Puck walked over, "Well Finn be a gentlemen and invite the lady in."

The nurse walked in and the teens surrounded the nurse, she held a file and chart in her arms.

"The patient, Samuel Evans made a request before he went into surgery which was to know of the condition of the boy from the library whom the gun man shot." The nurse said.

"Sam asked for that?" Artie asked.

The nurse nodded, "Since you all seem close enough to him I can let you pass the message to him." She said.

"So how is the kid?" Jake asked.

The nurse opened the file and began to read from it, "The patient a Benjamin Walker is stable from two gun shot wounds. One through and through his left leg and the other one striking his rib cage, which causes some bones to be fractured." She read.

"So?" Puck asked.

"Benjamin is going to be alright." The nurse said.

Kitty smiled, "Glad no one else lost their life." Kitty said.

"Thank god." Ryder said.

The nurse smiled, "I'll leave you all alone to your friend."

The nurse walked out leaving the two college boys and New Direction members.

Brittany held onto Sam's hand and suddenly felt his hand move, "Sam-?"

The others in the room moved, "Is he waking up?" Marley asked.

"Move back, give him some air?" Kitty said.

"Sam? Can you hear us?" Blaine asked.

Sam's eyes slowly started to open, he moaned and felt a sudden amount of pain. He finally opened his eyes seeing the people who was so close to him, he turned his head seeing his girlfriend holding his hand and in tears. Sam formed a small smile and turned his head so his head is just staring at the ceiling.

"I'm- alive?" Sam asked nearly shocked.

**What's gonna happen next? Sam is alive and alright right (for now)!? The kid from the library is alive and alright (for now)!? What will happen to the members of New Direction regarding dealing with Sam's condition and trauma?**


End file.
